


Indecency

by Go0se



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 3 Things, Gen, Minor spoilers for Hallow, My First Work in This Fandom, No make-outs just T for subject matter, Rape culture nonsense though no one is harmed, of all things I picked this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: He expected Lenalee to brush it off with something lighthearted, but when she didn’t respond, Allen blinked a couple times and then finally looked over at his friend.She was staring back with a pointedly raised eyebrow.





	Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> Or, three times that Lenalee didn't get a rape joke directed at her and no +1 time because the show Already Did That unfortunately.
> 
> (Or, or, "In which laying down while wearing a skirt is not a crime or an invitation."  
> Or x 3, Me knocking relentlessly on the front door of the Funimation script-writing department, calling, "Hey so uh thank you for the anime and all but what the fuck? That was fucked up. Open the door. Open the ")  
> No but seriously I did work on this for a while. Not going to lie, it was written largely out of spite. Originally this was going to be more parodied/light-hearted, but then it got away from me, as happens sometimes.  
> So. Hello, and thank you for reading.
> 
> //

1.

Link was over-exaggerating, and he may have been serious but it was funny anyhow, so Allen joined in. “He’s right, you know,” he said through a yawn as he pulled on his shirt. “If Lavi had been here he’d have been all over you.”

He expected Lenalee to brush it off with something lighthearted, but when she didn’t respond, Allen blinked a couple times and then finally looked over at his friend.

She was staring back with a pointedly raised eyebrow.  
“What?” Allen started defensively. “You know he would.”

“I know that Lavi’s a lot of things, but he’s not the kind of person to force himself on a sleeping girl,” Lenalee said with her arms crossed, “And it’s not the kind of thing _you_ should joke about to a girl, Allen Walker. Or to anybody.”  
“What—I didn’t mean,” Allen started again, then cut himself off, going over the words in his head for a moment.

“What are you two doing in there so quietly?!” Link called suspiciously through the ornate wooden door. Neither of them paid him any attention.

Lenalee raised her hand in a ‘Well?’ kind of gesture.  
“You’re right,” Allen said finally. He was grimacing, not at the taste of the words in his mouth but because of how stupid he’d just been.

She relaxed slightly, dropping her arms, but her eyes were still tight. It was one of the times she looked older than she was; older than she'd need to be, in a better world where they weren't soldiers. “I know you didn’t mean it,” she explained, “That doesn’t make it any better, though. Miranda and I, we have to deal with this kind of thing all the time with people in the field, we can't... it's exhausting to have it here too, Allen. You know?”

Allen didn’t know, really. He’d been in his fair share of bad situations with some of the loan sharks and other seedy characters he’d encountered as Cross’ apprentice and debts-payer, had a lot of different kinds of threats levelled against him, but none by a friend; let alone by _accident_. He couldn’t know how that felt. (Thank God.)  
Nonetheless, thinking about how she must feel made his stomach twist. “Lenalee, I... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve said that.” 

He turned to her properly and bowed at the waist, then stood up again to look her in the eye. “I won’t do it again,” he promised.  
He hoped, selfishly, that this wouldn’t turn into her ignoring him for weeks again.  

Thankfully for him, Lenalee nodded. “Alright.”

  
Link broke the tension in the room with a huff of exasperation that was audible even with him in the hallway. “Fine. If that's how you want to play it, I’ll guess I'll have to tell Chief Komui that you and Lenalee are alone in a locked room!” Link called out vindictively, his voice retreating down the hallway.

“Augh! No, wait! I’m sorry! Link—you’re right, I was being a jerk!” Allen called out, scrambling to unlock the door and go find the man. Lenalee’s surprised laugh followed him.

 

 

 

2.

Lenalee blinked, unsettled and unmoving from the soft surface she found herself laying on. Allen was sitting up on the bed across the small room from her. Timcanpy stirred as a cloth fell from his boy’s forehead, and Lenalee opened her mouth to say something.

Then she’d stilled. There was something off about Allen. His posture. The distinct stillness he held himself with, here, where he had no reason to be afraid. And—she couldn’t quite see it, his face was turned away from her, but something _felt_ wrong about her friend. He looked like a completely different person; like a stone.

Her throat finally came unstuck. “Allen?”

\--and then he looked back over at her, blinking. His face was the same it had always been, angry scar and bright eyes and all.  
Relief rushed over Lenalee’s tired heart. It must have just been a trick of the light. She stood up, stretching, talking about things while unsure of what she actually was saying. It just burbled out of her, comfortable small talk. Allen nodded and laughed along.

 

It was all feeling almost normal, finally, but then--

“ _Lenalee Lee!_ ”

 

The knocking on the door was more of a battering ram than a person. Allen sputtered, confused, “Link?! What are you doing out there?”  
“Being a gentleman!” The inspector’s voice insisted thinly. “There was too much _indecency_ in there for me to focus!”

Lenalee had just woken up, but she was still alert enough to know that was some nonsense. She wiped her face again, smoothing down her short hair and called out, “Hey, it’s pretty indecent that you being in a room with me while I was _asleep_ made you uncomfortable enough that you had to leave! You’re a grown man!”

Shocked, stuttering silence from the other side of the door.

  
Lenalee turned on the bed to look at Allen properly. “Back me up here,” she whispered.  
Allen matched her gaze and was grinning. Bothering Link was one of his favourite pastimes; a fair trade-off, as far as Lenalee thought, since the Crow had practically been assigned to spy on Allen. “She’s right you know,” the teen projected his voice as he got up from the bed and stretched, reaching for his button-up shirt. “You should really be able to control yourself, Link.”

The silence continued for a second, before Link’s sharp footsteps echoed down the hallway, his voice barely carrying back through the closed door. Something about “impertinent kids” and “mutiny” and “not what he’d been getting at at all”.

“Thanks,” Lenalee told Allen as the angry mutterings finally faded off into the distance.  
Her friend smiled at her, looking like the same person she’d known and grown to care for in the past two long years. A trick of the light. “Any time.”

 

 

 

3.

Howard Link was here to do his work and watch the boy, reporting back to Levielle as necessary, and that was all.

The second part of his job required staying in close quarters with Walker at all times. That was hardly an inconvenience for Link. The Order paid for extra beds in their rooms and all accommodations he could need when out on an assignment with the boy.  
Where it _did_ get difficult was when they were back at headquarters, because Link became reminded very quickly that Allen had people other than himself who wanted to be in close contact with the boy at all hours and whenever possible.

They all had very different motivations than Link, of course. Still.

  
All of which had led to Lenalee Lee being asleep on Link’s bed. It was shortly after the initial graveyard chess incident; Link had ventured into the room with stacks of paperwork to do and spell-feathers to carefully inscribe, only to find a sleep-mumbling girl still in her Exorcist uniform taking up most of the bed he’d intended to do his work in. In the second before he averted his eyes, he couldn’t help noting that a significant portion of her legs were exposed under her uniform’s skirt.  
  
  
It was certainly disconcerting to him, as a clergyman, to see any young lady so undressed, let alone in _his room_.  
On the other hand, an Exorcist could wear whatever they liked so long as the coat carried the Order’s emblem; and any young lady could dress how she pleased. It was up to the men in the world to turn their gazes way, Link mentally reprimanded himself while staring firmly at the window. Whether or not the lady in question was in the man’s _bed_ —which, he would not be repeating that out loud ever at all, for fear of being misconstrued—was entirely beside the point.  
 

Also… Link got over his initial shock and aversion to look back at the young Exorcist’s sleeping face. Present situation aside, Miss Lee didn’t seem as though she’d been sleeping well lately. Not any better than the Walker boy, certainly, although thankfully with less injuries.  
Link knew a lot about Lenalee. He was an inspector, of course he did. Most notable was her status as an accommodator of a powerful equipment-type Innocence, and second most notable was the story of how she’d first came to the Order; third above all, though, was the young lady’s attachment to those she considered her friends. The question of how she’d gotten in there was a moot point. Most likely she had ventured into the room while Link had been off giving his official report, in order to keep a watch on Allen. Precisely what Link himself would have done, although again, with starkly different reasons. Then she must have simply passed out from exhaustion.

 

Link hesitated, looking from her face to the bundle of papers he was carrying, and then down at Walker’s unmoving form only a couple feet away, covered in bandages. Miss Lee’s sleeping incoherencies were the only noise in the room.

 

Link shifted his feet, then purposefully strode to the door. 

All the better to let them both sleep. When they were awake, especially the boy, they were threats; but like this it was impossible for Link not to remember how young they both were. Just children, after all. It was so easy to forget that so much of the Order’s hopes, and Central’s schemes, hung on the backs of children.

He could do his work somewhere else for today.


End file.
